


【TSN/SE】站街记

by qingdejiyi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, 未成年人不要看
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingdejiyi/pseuds/qingdejiyi
Summary: Sean为了零花钱什么都可以做的出来





	【TSN/SE】站街记

黑色牛皮短靴，紧身裤，配上个亮片夹克，再喷点午夜巴黎的男士香水，往街头那么一站，想不惹人注意都难。

街头西装革履的男男女女都侧目这位衣着奇异的外来人，眼神里明显夹杂着奚落，是的，这里是金融中心地带，虽说金融大佬们多多少少有点古怪性癖，但他们肯定是在一个价值不菲、干净私密的高级会所进行消费，谁会在街头捡一个以后麻烦不断，潜在艾滋病患者跟他做爱？虽然脸长得很帅，气质骚包的迷人。

Sean不屑的回盯过去，不紧不慢的从夹克口袋里摸出一根草莓味棒棒糖，撕掉糖纸慢慢在嘴里含着。他相信凭他相貌今晚肯定能找个温暖的房屋过夜，这不就有一位来了。

橘色跑车车窗缓缓摇下，Sean熟练的靠在车把手旁，微微探头等待顾客发话——这样既礼貌又不失亲切，可以给对方留下一个好印象。

车主是一位娃娃脸的男子，他有着柔顺的棕色头发，小巧精致的五官，但最迷人的是他棕色的鹿眼，几乎占了巴掌小脸的一半，显得他年龄更小了，乍一看还以为是个未成年人，不过未成年人才不来这么无聊的地方，他们要么在酒吧嚎着摇滚音乐释放自己多余的活力，要么规规矩矩准备着SAT考试去一所好的大学。

鹿眼男子张开口，他的声音也是软绵绵的，很好听。他小声询问Sean是不是需要什么帮助，自己在跑车里看到他觉得他应该是迷路了，因为他的一切都宣告着他不属于这个纸醉金迷的地方。

原来不是买主啊，Sean有点失望，不过他还是不甘心的推荐自己，告知对方自己是在站街，“一次200，包夜800，若要不带套则是1000美元”他眨眨迷人的蓝眼睛，“您要试试吗？”

对方脸慢慢变红，表情有点死机。Sean等了几分钟，看对方一直没反应，直起身子不打算跟这位长着娃娃脸的小鹿继续浪费时间。眼看Sean有要走的趋势，棕色眼睛的男人急忙开口挽留：“您先进来，我，我想不带套包夜。”

看吧，今晚的归宿有了着落。Sean扔掉棒棒糖，大大方方坐到副驾驶上，很主动的做了个自我介绍：“我叫Justin，他们都这么叫我的。”然后按程序礼貌的问金主一句，“请问我该怎么称呼您？”

“我叫Peter Parker，您喊我Peter好了。”

Sean装模作样的点点头表示自己记下了，嘴角却微微下压，Peter Parker？蜘蛛侠？这真是个好名字，一看就不是真的。不过也很正常，但凡有头有脸的人怎么可能把自己的真名告诉一夜情的情人呢？

路程不长，Peter怕他无聊还放了车载音乐，随着mirrors轻快的旋律，车子停在一栋富人区的别墅前，别墅的前院修剪很得体，看样子是一位会享受生活的人。Sean悄悄在心里给今晚金主打了个高分，虽是金融出身，但不管是长相，性格还是生活品味都很符合自己口味。

“不好意思请问您已婚了？”看到摆在茶几上的小相框，Sean不得不多问一句，等会被他人丈夫揍断鼻子也得明白是什么情况。

“是的，不过……他占时不会回来的。”小鹿依旧软绵绵的回答着，拿出一套用品请Sean先去客房浴室洗漱，“等会到二楼左边第一间，我在那等您。”

待他洗漱干净轻车熟路的来到主卧，那个叫Peter的年轻男子也已经准备好，涂了发胶的头发被放下，半遮半掩的，显得他更加娇小迷人，一件做工精良的酒红色浴袍很衬他雪白的皮肤，领口松松的敞开，隐约能看到粉色乳头，他侧躺着看一本小说，臀部在浴袍下划出一道优美的弧线，他周围的气氛却很平和，没有矫揉造作的成分——显然金主没有意识到他本人独有的魅力。看到Sean来，Peter将手中正在看的小说书折好放到旁边的床头柜上，半跪着立起身来给Sean一个吻。

他的吻很青涩，只会用两片软软的嘴唇贴上对方的唇，然后轻轻摩挲。Sean不耐烦的夺过主动权，用很下流的手法服侍他的金主，舌头敲开Peter的口腔，带领他的舌头起舞，顺便舌尖还能把他的后槽牙舔个遍，手也不自觉的摸上已经发硬的性器，慢慢撸动，果不其然小家伙开始发出小动物般的呻吟声，身体也软下来，Sean不得不用手扶着他的腰才能保证Peter不会在亲吻到一半时滚下床。

“您的技术真的很好啊。”一个深吻结束，小家伙毫不掩饰的赞扬着，两只眼像蒙了层雾，湿漉漉的，可他毫不在意，依旧笑眯眯的盯着Sean，同时用手背擦去红唇上的口水。

这才哪到哪啊？Sean调笑着，用唇去蹭Peter小巧的耳垂，待他痒痒的缩起来时再渐渐往下，嘴唇，脖子，胸口，到了被掩盖的关键部位，Sean很自然的触摸上衣袍的腰带，可本来已经情迷意乱的Peter突然清醒过来，一把按住Sean修长的手指。

“您怎么了？”

Peter难为情的用牙咬住殷红的下嘴唇，Sean也不催，老老实实坐在床边等金主下一步骤，大约过了半分钟好似泄气般Peter终于挪开手，张开两条细白的双腿，将浴袍下摆掀开一个小角，Sean侧头一看，顿时明白了——原来这位先生身上多了个小洞，在刚刚刺激下，粉嫩嫩的小穴已被亮晶晶的淫水润湿。

“哦，先生您这种情况……我们得从新计算价格了。”

“您打算要多少？”

“2000美元包夜。”

一层薄怒浮现在漂亮的小脸蛋上，Sean咽了口口水，预测这一单怕是要凉，不过都到这个份上了，硬着头皮也得上。他装作很为难的样子，体贴的亲亲金主洁白的手背，才缓缓开口：“如果您觉得为难，我现在可以离开，我保证什么都不会说。”

这个时候你离开算什么事？Peter被这话气的咳嗽了几声，Sean倒是体贴的拍拍他的背帮他顺气，还告诉他不要急慢慢想，这深深刺激了一位金融成功人士的自尊心，现在不是服软的时候，Peter深吸一口气很快回复常态，怒气退下，半眯着巧克力色眼睛回了一个亲吻，“那就按您意思来，不过……不舒服就不给钱喽。”

得令，有钱真的好，Sean首先解开自己白色浴袍，通过这段时间锻炼，身材效果很明显，八块腹肌和粗大的阴茎让刚刚还在不满的金主爸爸眼前一亮，伸出小爪子小心翼翼摸了摸紧实的肌肉，再慢慢往下，碰了一下Sean的大肉棒，许久没发泄过的大家伙立马抬起头跟金主打了个招呼。Peter脸愈加红润，不再反抗，任由Sean解开他的浴袍将他平躺放在床上。

润滑液倒在手中心，待用手掌捂热后Sean才用指尖沾着润滑液抚摸上Peter的后穴，也不急着进入，就这样一层层打着圈圈，等感受到紧绷的花褶开始舒缓下来，Sean才小心插入一根手指，却对上Peter轻蹙的眉头。

“疼是吗？”

Sean亲亲Peter的白净的额头，哄孩子般低声安慰着：“您好像有段时间没做了，恐怕刚开始做会有点不适应，得慢慢来。”

是啊，确实是有段时间了，Peter撇撇嘴，自己丈夫因为零花钱的事件跟自己置了气，规定公粮也不交，自己暗示许久却生生被无视，逼着他从路上拉来个长得一模一样的人作为代替。想到这Peter就来气，嘴硬的让Sean赶快进入别磨磨蹭蹭的。

真的如一只炸毛却无任何危险性的小猫，看着Peter翘起的小家伙Sean也知道身下人不好过，加大润滑液剂量和揉搓速度，待三根手指一到，Sean立马换上他的大家伙，直直扶着一插到底。

痛，这是Peter第一感觉，他不由的咬住身上人肩膀，明明知道他许久没做过，动作还那么粗暴，他有点怀疑就刚刚那一下自己的直肠肯定擦破皮了，2000美元绝对是不可能的。Peter闭着眼，小声痛苦呻吟着。

Sean这边也不好受，小穴里面十分干燥，动一下不要说Peter了，就连他的龟头也疼的让他直吸冷气，不过好在肠道很温暖，他也不急着拔出来，想着用其他方式刺激身下人分泌更多肠液了。

软趴趴的小家伙绝对是个好的选择，Sean先用嘴巴舔舐着前段，Peter的呻吟渐渐变小，还夹杂着享受的快感，再翻开包皮慢慢撸动着，带着结婚戒指的的手指有意无意的碰到脆弱点，留下淡淡粉色划痕，惹得小家伙很快松了口，在他手心留下浓浓一摊白沫。

这个好东西可不能浪费，Sean将他们涂抹到手指上往私密处摸去，察觉到Sean的意图Peter不安的推着他的肩膀，却失败了，只能带着哭腔哀求着：“别……别这样，塞不下的，会玩坏的。”

都是结过婚的人怎么可能轻易被玩坏？毕竟在放着润滑液的暗格里还有一副银手铐，想来这位外人来看规矩的漂亮小先生在背后跟他丈夫玩的很开啊。Sean不为所动，手指插入略微松动的后穴中，果然小先生在撒谎，后穴急切的将他的手指含住，肌肉一缩一缩的，引领手指往深处走去，摸到一个凸起，用力一按，小家伙又弹起来，这表现根本就是欲求不满啊。Sean将精液一点点涂抹到直肠肠壁上，在此期间他可以还感受到他的大家伙兴奋有力的脉搏跳动。

在精液滋润下小穴很快变得更加松软富有弹性，Sean掰开Peter两条腿，将自己卡在其中，扭动腰部微调一下阴茎角度，发力撞去，很好，他一下就撞到金主爸爸的敏感点，Peter发出长长的小猫似的呜咽，因为快感而皱缩起来的小脸滚入Sean的颈窝处，把新鲜的泪水全部蹭到Sean刚刚洗过卷度更加明显的金棕色头发上，而直立起来的的小家伙在Sean一次次冲击中变得更加坚硬，戳着Sean的肚脐眼，用透明的前列腺液给Sean的腹肌做了次面膜。

“Sean……Sean，慢，慢点啊……”

“您叫错人了，我叫Justin。”

“J……Justin，慢点……”

Sean嘴里答应着，行动依旧我行我素，这具淫荡身体可把他大肉棒咬的死死的，每次他略微拔出，媚肉便死命追上来，谄媚着吐出蜜汁挽留大家伙的离去，更不要说它前面那个一直被冷漠对待的花穴，就刚刚撸动阴茎引发高潮时，一直未被触摸的地方竟自顾自的潮吹了，喷出的骚水把他浓密的阴毛再一次打湿。大约又撞击了几十下，在Peter第二次发泄后，Sean也兴高采烈抖着他的大家伙用乳白的精液喂饱了后面不断抽搐的小穴。

在不应期的休息期间，Peter半眯着鹿眼依偎过来，Sean当然不介意美人投怀送抱，很男子气概的搂过Peter的肩膀，两人像完事后的夫夫一般头并头靠在一起，不得不说，其实主卧墙上的结婚照，那位男主人长得真的跟自己一个样，在某种程度上命运也如自己般凄惨。可Peter倒是很轻松，顺着Sean的眼光憋了眼墙上照片，转头给Sean一个甜腻腻的亲吻，还告诉Sean其实自己叫Eduardo•Saverin,希望他叫自己Edu。

“我叫Sean•Parker，你叫我Sean就好了”毕竟来而不往不是Sean的处事原则。

小鹿煞有介事的点点头，表示自己记下了，他接着絮絮叨叨说其实他丈夫也叫Sean，名字一模一样。听到这绷了半天的Sean差点笑场，不行，得忍住，怎么说也得把这出嫖娼戏给演完拿了钱再做打算。

“啊，Edu宝贝儿，我准备好了，要不要再来一发？”Sean赶紧在自己失控前转移话题，指着自己紫红色的大家伙向Eduardo发问。

相反Eduardo倒是兴致不高，他趴在Sean的肩头目不转睛的盯着渐渐暗下来的天幕，待其完全暗沉时，随手打开床边落地灯，暖黄色灯光很衬他暖巧克力色大眼睛，Sean一时看呆了。

“您要不先吃个晚餐再说？”

如果有比黄油迷迭香慢煎小牛排更迷人的东西的话，那就是金主爸爸裸围围裙做晚饭。骚穴里夹着刚刚射入的精液，由于使用过猛，小穴不能合隆，不时有乳白的液体从股间滑出，沿着细长的腿滴滴答答流到地上，不一会就在瓷地板砖上聚集成一小滩，Sean觉得自己脸有点烧，可Edu宝贝表现得自然，赤着脚在那摊精液上踩来踩去拿着各种调料。显然让金主爸爸忙活自己在饭桌前等很不符合职业要求，况且在美景面前谁又能坐的住？Sean一声不响走上前，隔着HelloKitty粉红色围裙准确掐上Eduardo的乳尖。

“哎呀，做饭呢，您等会再做好不好？”小鹿摇着胸口躲开狼爪对自己的摧残

“不碍事，您做饭您的晚餐，我准备我的晚餐。”

Sean得意的亲亲粉嘟嘟的脸蛋，一只手塞入围裙里，直接触碰刚刚被他掐的有点肿的乳头，不出他所料，刚刚还嘴硬不要打扰他做饭的Eduardo很快败下阵来，呻吟着扭着小屁股要Sean赶快进来。Sean掰开两条大长腿，就着站着的体位，用自己大肉棒填满被冷落许久的小花穴。

跟后穴不一样，阴道的液体更多，毫不费力的Sean就顶到宫颈口，再一用力，直接戳开，来到温暖的子宫内。Eduardo的禁地突然就这样被攻破，小家伙心一慌，哭哭啼啼的转过头寻找安慰，Sean很懂时机的迎合上去，吻住这只有着湿漉漉大眼睛的小母鹿，两人舌头搅在一起，发出咕噜咕噜水声，而Sean的下半身也没有闲着，几乎是全部拔出只留一个龟头在阴道里然后再全根没入，顶着小鹿屁股上两块丰满的肉一颤一颤的，将后穴里为数不多的残留精液全部抖落到Sean的阴毛上，将阴毛粘成一缕一缕的。

“Sean……”

小鹿又开始哭泣了，这次是因为他前面的小家伙没人爱怜，只能蹭着围裙布自我缓解，围裙布再柔软，对于这种金贵宝贝来说还是不适合，Sean苦笑一声，觉得Eduardo真的是宠坏了，但自己做的孽跪着也得还完。他抽出手，先替锅内快要煎糊的牛排翻了个面，再解开Eduardo身上的围裙，温柔的手终于触及饥渴的前段，整体包住防止等会兴头上来用力过猛直接把Eduardo的小阴茎也送到锅里给煎了，然后再由轻到重缓缓发力揉搓。全面和后面都得到满足，小鹿贪婪的舔舔唇角，发出满意的叹息。

“Edu宝贝儿，有这么爽么？”Sean在身后伸出舌头一边舔舐着Eduardo的耳孔，一边低声发问，得到Eduardo点头回应后，接着询问：“您能允许我等会射到里面也让我爽爽吗？”

“会……会，会怀孕的……”

“宝贝儿，反正我跟您丈夫长得一模一样，生了他也发现不了的。”

这么下流和背德的话，让家庭教养一直很好的Eduardo顿时红成一只大虾，不过这本就是一出戏而且哪怕不是，谁又能阻拦的了Sean迷人的蓝眼睛呢？Sean看出Eduardo的默许，像只大狗摇着尾巴，又发命的撞击起来，没多久Eduardo就在前后夹击下缴枪投降——精液一小半滴在Sean的手上，更多的则飞溅到他刚刚煎好的牛排上，还没来得及心疼，Sean则在他私密深处高潮了，微凉的精液一股股的打在滚烫的子宫壁上，冷热差觉刺激着可怜的小Eduardo又吐出它的粘稠的子民。

看来牛排是不能吃了，扫了金主的兴算是行业大忌，为了不扣钱，Sean没有急着拔出他的阴茎，而是在半软的状态下再小幅度做活塞运动安抚Eduardo不断颤抖的阴道，同时他脑袋发力，很快想出了解决办法：“您要不要吃比萨，我认识一家店，牛肉披萨做的特别棒，味道绝对不输于这份半糊的迷迭香烤牛排。”

Eduardo怎么回答的？他自己也记不太清，反正最后Sean打电话给店家说要一个特大份的热乎乎的现做披萨，现做和特大份都满足了，只是热乎乎……他们在等披萨途中又搅和在一起。

“你为什么要预支零花钱？是要去跟谁一块吸食大麻吗？”

接二连三的高潮使Eduardo已经没有力气再演下去，他躺在餐桌上，大半个身子悬空，两条腿死命缠着Sean的腰以免在撞击下自己从上面掉下来，脚后跟随着Sean的节奏哒哒的打在Sean紧实的屁股上。在连绵呻吟声中还不忘主动撕掉马甲跟丈夫探讨起他们冷战快一个星期的矛盾。

“我没有去吸毒……我，我只想买个游戏机。你知道我小时候因为哮喘身体不好，常常待在家……我爸爸那时怕我无聊，送我一台游戏机但可惜被我玩坏了。所以那个游戏机可以算是对过往的一种回忆，现在它出了珍藏版就很想要……”Sean絮絮叨叨的解释着，还怕Edu宝贝不高兴，抽出一根手指跟着阴茎抽插的频率安抚后面的小穴，小鹿在双重刺激下将Sean的后背挠出好几道血痕。

真是个傻瓜，早跟自己说明白不就好了？一张口要预支零花钱1000美元，也没附个说明，吓得自己以为他毒瘾犯了，要拿着钱跟狐朋狗友一块去人渣聚集地飞叶子，不由分说罚他睡了一个星期的沙发。Sean也没多辩解什么，Eduardo本来就不怎么喜欢电子产品，怕让Edu宝贝知道他买所谓的精神毒品会更生气，老老实实的睡了一个星期沙发，但对游戏机的渴望却随着时间日益增长，天天心里跟猫挠似的，不得已跑到Eduardo办公楼楼下用站街的方式讨钱，果不其然没多久就被Eduardo领回了家。

“真的是个傻瓜……”

Eduardo爱怜的挽过Sean的大脑袋，在汗湿的额头上亲了好几口，两只胳膊绕到Sean的脑袋后，指尖卷着Sean的头发玩：“你丈夫同意了，他拿钱给你买游戏机当做赔罪礼物。”

大狗子Sean不可思议的瞪着蓝眼睛，发现Eduardo并未跟他开玩笑，咧着嘴愉快的再次加大马力，餐桌上的花瓶在巨大冲击波下滚落到地上砰地一声摔成一片一片的，可现在谁也不会在意那个几十美元的玻璃花瓶，在Eduardo的黏腻娇喘声中，两人再一次攀上高潮。

“真抱歉，没听到您的敲门声，来晚了。”

Sean随意披着个浴袍，赤着脚站在门口跟按了近十分钟门铃快要石化的快递员道歉，为了补偿他，还给了不少小费，可还是接受了快递员嘲讽中略带羡慕的眼光：你俩的叫床声我在街口都能听到，你能听到我的敲门声才怪呢！不过Sean才不在乎，他剔除了鄙视，心满意足接受着别人的羡慕，抱着已经冷却的特大号披萨晃悠悠的走到厨房里给Eduardo宝贝儿准备晚餐。

矛盾解除了，欲望也得到解决，Eduardo在浴室听到Sean开心的边做饭边唱歌，歌声虽然挺难听的，Eduardo还是报以微笑，毕竟现在得让他快活快活，等到有孩子后一堆麻烦事等着他呢。Eduardo从镜子后面的架子上拿出早就准备好的大号带着狐狸尾巴的肛塞，慢慢推入微微作痛的宫颈口，将里面宝贵的精液堵的严严实实，小肚子被喂的鼓鼓的，从侧面看来好似已经有了三个月身孕，Eduardo怀着希望温柔的抚摸着肚子，打开浴头，用沐浴露将自己黏糊糊的身子清洗干净。

可惜世间上的事常常不能如人所愿，半个月后的尿检Eduardo再次得知自己怀孕失败，相反Sean则拿着嫖娼赚来的2000美元买了游戏机和新版光碟，玩的火热，每天除了工作就是游戏，以至于晚上的性生活都忘却在脑后。撒娇、劝诱、发脾气均无效后，逼着Eduardo穿上粉色漏肚脐装，黑色胸罩和高跟鞋跑到Facebook总部门口站街逮人，不过这都是后话了。


End file.
